1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique to reduce power consumption of liquid crystal display devices, low frequency driving and intermittent driving have been proposed. The low frequency driving and the intermittent driving are driving methods that reduce the number of rewriting times of a video signal per unit time (e.g., refer to International Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2013-190912).
One of the problems to be solved in such liquid crystal display devices is to reduce a flicker. For example, when a liquid crystal panel is left in a high humidity environment for a long time, external moisture enters a liquid crystal layer from the end portion of the liquid crystal panel, thereby reducing the voltage holding ratio of the liquid crystal layer. The reduction of the voltage holding ratio is large at the end portion of a display region (particularly, at a corner section of the display region). The flicker, thus, easily occurs at the end portion of the display region. The technique disclosed in International Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2013-190912 cannot sufficiently reduce the flicker.